El Gran Reencuentro
by acheleberry
Summary: Es un Fic Achele. Dianna regresa de su viaje por Europa, después de su grabación de la película. Que pasara con Lea? Que querrá Dianna? Mal Summary, pero entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, y menos mal que no es así, porque si así fuera no tendrían oportunidad de ver ni siquiera sus fotos porque las tendría secuestradas a una cantando y a la otra bailando SOLO PARA MI :) jajaja. Espero les guste!**

Era uno de esos días calurosos de verano aunque este ya estaba por terminar. Ella regresaba de un viaje agotador, ya que había sido mas laboral que de placer. Italia y Francia, habían sido los lugares en los que esta se había encontrado estos últimos 3 meses.

No sabía como describir su estado anímico. Si eran Nervios, dudas, o simplemente miedo a que no resultara lo que ella tanto ansiaba que pasara en ese gran reencuentro, que solo seria dentro de unos días, dado que ya se aproximaban las grabaciones donde ella tendría su papel en los capítulos de Glee (temporada 4).

Ya se adentraba en su casa con su gran valija llena de nuevas cosas, tanto materiales como sentimentales. Recuerdos, regalos de fanáticos, grandes cantidades de ropa y varios presentes para sus seres queridos.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y puso a llenar la tina, deseaba con todas sus ganas que llegara ese momento donde ella volvía a relajarse en su propia casa.

Solo restaba en el día ir a buscar a la casa de su amiga Ashley a su gran amor, ese que tanta falta le había hecho y que tanto había extrañado, su compañero de vida, el confidente más grande que había podido tener, el que siempre estaba en la buenas y en las malas, el único que sabía todos sus secretos, su pequeño Arthur.

Tenía tantas ganas de hacer una inmadurez, esa que tanto se había reprimido a hacer hacia unos meses atrás desde que se entero que Lea estaba viviendo a solo 10 minutos de su casa. Quería tomar su auto y aunque sea tan solo pasar por el frente de esta a ver que sucedía en ese lugar. Pero bien se lo habían dicho todos que ahí había un gran ventanal que daba a la calle y que si pasaba la morocha no tardaría en descubrir su Audi.

Se apresuro a salir de su tan preciado baño cuando escucho su celular sonar, suspiro cuando en su pantalla aparecía el nombre de su amiga Ash

**D**: _diga?_

**A**: _que hacías?, casi me agarra el contestador._

**D**: _estaba tomando un baño, llegue hace tan solo un par de horas, estoy bastante agotada, pero no puedo esperar a ver a mi chiquitin. Tu que haces?_

**A**: _recién llego del centro comercial, si quieres puedes pasar por casa a recogerlo que te espero._

**D**_: bueno, dame 1 hora que me organizo y estoy por allí._

**A**_: ok, estupendo, te espero!_

Se termino de secar, se puso una de las pocas mudas que encontró limpia dentro de su valija, un vestido veraniego fresquito ya que el clima estaba bastante pesado, parecía que en cualquier momento la ciudad de Los Angeles se iba a venir abajo. Si, era sabido, después de ese calor vendría tormenta.

Tomo su bolso, sus llaves y se dirigió a la cochera en busca de su auto y luego de 20 min ya había recogido a su tesoro. Camino de regreso decidió hacer una última llamada para finalizar el día. Busco entre sus contactos la letra N y ahí estaba, su amiga y compañera de elenco Naya, le dio al botón verde de su celular y espero. Tan solo 3 tonos sonaron y esta descolgó:

**N**_: pero que alegría! Ya era hora!_

**D:**_ tanto me extrañabas?_

**N**_: nooo, que va, tan solo un poco, de hecho casi nada, jaja, que haces?_

**D**_: conduzco de regreso a casa, fui de Ash en busca de Arthur_

**N**_: ya sabes que no debes hablar mientras conduces, jaja, ya has tenido que estar durante unos cuantos capítulos en silla de ruedas por ello, jajaja_

**D**_: jaja- dijo con ironía- muy graciosa! Como están todos? He sabido poco y nada durante estos meses._

**N**_: bien, estamos grabando a diario, pero yo tampoco he visto a todos, solo algunos, tu sabes…_

**D**_: ohh, me alegro que estén bien – y se hizo un silencio en la comunicación-_

**N**_: -Naya decidió romper este, ya que sabia a donde quería llegar la rubia- quieres saber por alguien en especial?_

**D**_: nono! Que va, tan solo era un pregunta en general!_

**N**_: vamos Di! Te conozco!_

**D**_: bueno, si, me encantaría saber como esta, ya sabes esto de que hemos decidido no mantener contacto alguno para que no duela tanto, aunque me parece una idea absurda._

**N: **_esta bien, sigue con ese promance estúpido que le obligaron a hacer, pero ya sabes, con Cory se lleva bien, creo que está dando los frutos que tanto esperaban, todos los fans están como locos!_

**D**_: me alegro mucho, y… nada mas? No te ha dicho nada?_

**N**_: si me dijo algo, pero no se si debería decírtelo…_

**D**_: esta bien Nay, no te quiero presionar ni poner en un lugar comprometido._

**N**_: bien! Mejor así._

**D **_bueno, ya he llegado a casa, nos estamos hablando si?_

**N**_: ok! Avísame para que nos veamos, ya tengo ganas de molestarte un poco!_

**D**_: jaja bueno Nay, besotes, que descanses._

**N**_: gracias Di, igualmente… -silencio- DI!?_

**D**_: si?_

**N**_: nada, solo que… se que TE EXTRAÑA, ella me lo dijo._


	2. la cena

**Nada me pertenece, bla bla bla, lo hice a pedido un poquito mas largo y NO SE ASUSTEN, no sera puro drama, es lo que menos espero, pero por algo tenemos que empezar no? muchas gracias a los Reviews, Favs, Follows! BESOTESSSS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

Comenzaba un día mas, y a su vez un día menos, uno menos en la cuenta regresiva de ese gran reencuentro que la tenía tan impaciente, Dianna ya no sabía que quería! que pasara el tiempo, que se quedara congelado o que vuelva hacia atrás.

Había estado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y pensando en aquella confesión que le había hecho Naya la noche anterior. Sería que la extrañaba nada mas como amiga? O extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, las mil y un aventuras que vivieron juntas tratando de escapar de los paparazzi, o las noches durmiendo abrazadas. Todo eso se había encargado de ocupar la cabeza de la rubia durante el "intento de dormir". Necesitaba respuestas o seguiría sin poder dormir durante unas cuantas noches más.

Tomo su celular y esta vez solo marco 2 veces el botón verde, pues había sido el último numero marcado:

N: jajaja desde anoche estaba esperando esta llamada- Naya reía – sabía que volverías a llamar- esta sabia que después de lo que le había contado, Dianna no podría aguantar sin saber más.

D: eres una tonta – Dianna espetaba enfadada, pues no le caían bien las bromas de aquel tipo, o referidas a "eso"- solo te llamaba para invitarte a cenar hoy así nos ponemos al corriente de todo.

N: wowww, no sé si sentirme halagada por la invitación o enojada porque presiento que quieres obtener información por medio mío – decía Naya aun riendo.

D: ok, si no quieres entonces no nos vemos – dijo la rubia con un tono de arrogancia, y un tanto enojada.

N: oye, oye, espera! Era tan solo una broma, vamos Di, sabes cómo soy!- decía la morena un poco ya más calmada. –Obvio que me encantaría ir a cenar contigo, sabes que te extraño mucho, "yo también, no solo tu enana" –susurro casi inaudible a modo de broma.

D: -esta prefirió hacerse la que no había escuchado esto último para no seguirle el juego a Naya- ok, bien entonces paso a las 8 pm por ti, vale?

N: Bien, a donde iremos? – dijo Naya sin bromear mas, ya que se había dado cuenta que a la rubia no le estaba gustando ese jueguito

D: es importante eso? – dijo confundida.

N: CLARO!, sino no sabré como vestirme!

D: bien, solo es para hablar un rato, podemos ir al lugar de siempre si te parece.

N: ok, a las 8 entonces – espeto emocionada.

D: besos Nay – no le dio tiempo a la morena a contestar y colgó.

Se dejo caer en el sillón, más ansiosa aun, porque sabía que ella lograría sacarle más información a Naya de la que está ya le había dado, y se dispuso a pensar un plan estratégico para que la morena no le gastara mas bromas a pesar de su interés por Lea. Eso sería un tanto difícil y lo sabía.

* * *

Mientras que a unos pocos minutos de la casa de Dianna…

Naya acababa de cortar el teléfono siendo observada por una morena más bajita que no había perdido detalle de aquella conversación y se disponía a acercarse a ella:

L: que hacías? – preguntaba Lea un tanto curiosa.

N: hablaba por teléfono – decía Naya haciéndose la misteriosa, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar la pequeña.

L: oh, bien, se ve que hoy te has levantado con bastante buen humor – le dijo mirándola.

N: y como sabes eso? – le pregunto elevando una ceja.

L: pues, te he escuchado reír mientras hablabas por teléfono – decía ya no aguantando mas por sacarse la duda de si la que había estado del otro lado de la línea era Dianna.

N: Si, es que me ha llamado una amiga, que hace unos meses no veía y hemos quedado en vernos para salir a cenar esta noche – dijo la morena más alta intentando evitar más preguntas.

L: ah, bien entonces, me alegro por ti! – dijo Lea, e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado ya que no se había quedado satisfecha con la respuesta.

Naya le respondió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su tráiler para cambiarse, ya que era su hora de grabar y había escuchado su llamado por allí.

Mientras Naya iba camino a grabar, Lea estaba sentada en un mueble de su tráiler cuando escucho golpear la puerta:

L: quién es? Espeto intrigada.

-Yo Lea, necesito comentarte algo que me pidieron de producción puedo pasar? – decía Cory desde afuera.

L: oh, sí, pasa! – decía esta levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

C: que hacías? – pregunto.

L: nada, solo estaba pensando un poco, no importa, dime, que ha pasado?

C: oh, bueno, es que me han dicho que hoy debemos salir a cenar y mostrarnos un poco, ya que yo la semana que viene no estaré aquí, pues ya debo irme, acá ya he terminado de grabar por unos cuantos días!

L: ok, agendado entonces. – dice está, que estaba pensando en otra cosa, realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención a su supuesto "algo".

C: bien Lee, eso era todo, nos vemos. – dice Cory sonriéndole y acercándose a la puerta para salir.

L: ok, a qué hora vamos? – pregunta la morena mirando cualquier cosa que hacía, este promance estaba dando los frutos que todos querían, pero a decir verdad la estaba cansando bastante, se llevaba de maravillas con el chico, y el estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que esta se sintiera cómoda, pero no era con quien ella quería estar, era sabido, ni siquiera era su "tipo".

C: a las 8:30 te parece? - Pregunta ya saliendo del tráiler.

L: perfecto - espeta mirándolo y sonriéndole

* * *

Naya y Dianna ya se adentraban en el restaurant vegano de siempre y se disponían a pedir una mesa:

-buenas noches – le decía el encargado al recibirlas

N-D: buenas noches – espetaron sonrientes.

-mesa para dos? – preguntaba este.

N: exacto!

-bien, acompáñenme.

Ya se acomodaban en la mesa cuando una moza les dejaba la carta, Naya se había ubicado mirando hacia la puerta y Dianna enfrentada a ella. Empezaban a girar las hojas viendo que iban a pedir. La rubia miraba para abajo sabía que su amiga la miraba y creía saber que estaba preparando una pregunta, la morena siguió mirándola hasta que la rubia se sintió inhibida

D: qué? Pregunto mirándola y elevando una ceja a modo de interrogatorio

N: que de qué? – dijo Naya esbozando una sonrisa

D: que porque me miras así? Que quieres saber? – dijo volviendo su mirada a la carta.

N: yo no dije nada Di – comento haciendo que Dianna se removiera incomoda, la estaba impacientando.

D: la miro con cara de enfadada elevando solo los ojos pero aun con su cabeza enfocada en el menú.

N: pudiste dormir? – pregunto sonriendo de lado.

D: por que no iba a hacerlo? – dijo girando una hoja y haciéndose la desentendida.

N: no se, por ahí ya te habías desacostumbrado a tu cama – dijo la morena conteniendo una carcajada, sabía que ya había empezado a incomodar a la rubia, quería saber cómo se sentía Dianna con respecto a Lea después de todo este tiempo, y estaba empezando a entrar en ambiente. Pero sabía que esta se la haría difícil.

D: jamás podría desacostumbrarme a mi cama – espeto seria alzando una mano para llamar a la moza a que les tomara el pedido, y así de alguna manera, zanjar el tema.

La moza se retiro ya con el pedido de ambas, dejándolas solas de nuevo, pero esta vez la conversación no tomo ese rumbo, la rubia fue más inteligente y desviando el tema comenzó a contarle todo sobre su viaje por Europa.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad pero no muy lejos de ahí Cory y Lea se preparaban para ya salir hacia el restaurante

C: ya estas lista? – decía entrando en el living de la morena.

L: si, ya estoy – espeto una sonrisa- donde iremos? – pregunto intrigada

C: pues, me han dicho que han arreglado todo para que los paparazzi nos esperen fuera del restaurant donde frecuentas tu – decía poniéndose un abrigo.

L: oh, grandioso, por lo menos comeré algo que realmente me gusta – decía emocionada, le encantaba la comida que servían allí, además de todos los recuerdos que le traía, todavía podía recordar casi como si hubiese sido ayer a ella misma sentada con la rubia allí casi todas las noches antes de que todo comience a complicarse con las publicaciones. Luego de eso, ya no podían salir de su casa y se limitaban a pedir desde ahí.

C: bien, vamos – decía buscando la llave de la camioneta.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaban sus platos acompañados por un buen vino y se disponían a comer

D: Nay todavía no puedo creer que comas eso! – espeto haciendo cara de asco.

N: que a ti no te guste no quiere decir que todos tengamos que comer pasto – decía sin apartar la mirada de su plato.

D: yo no como pasto! – decía elevando la voz.

N: jajaja si aun creo que eres familiar de los equinos, te alimentas de pasto jajaja – decía riendo efusivamente.

D: muy graciosa – decía ladeando la cabeza – entonces tu de quien eres familiar? – preguntaba riendo ella ahora – creo que ya lo tengo!, jajaja si ya lo tengo! El que ríe ultimo ríe mejor – decía mirándola sonriente.

N: a quien?- le preguntaba curiosa y un tanto enfadada.

D: te lo diré cuando acabemos de comer – decía volviendo a su plato – no me apetece hablar de la trituración de animales mientras yo me alimento.

N: NO DI! – decía mirándola y elevando los brazos - Dime ahora, no me puedes dejar con la dud…. – no pudo terminar, abrió la boca tan grande como podía, descargo los brazos sobre la mesa y empezó a intercalar la mirada entre la puerta de entrada del local y la rubia sentada frente a ella.

D: qué? Que pasa Nay? – decía frunciendo el seño, no entendía que le había pasado de repente a la morena, porque se había quedado así?.

N: na… nada, solo que… -dijo mirándola

D: que? queeeeeee?- decía ya impaciente.

-buenas noches- decía alguien sonriendo.

D: se da vuelta eleva la vista – Cory! Qué alegría!, tanto tiempo! Como estas – espetaba sonriendo y abrazando al chico.

Lo que no había visto es lo que vio cuando miro sobre el hombro del muchacho alto, retrasada, con la mirada perdida en cualquier lado, estaba ella, no lo podía creer, había visto a diario todas sus fotos, todas las que salían en los medios, no se había perdido ni una, pero definitivamente la cámara no le hacía justicia. Estaba tan hermosa, parecía que el pasar del tiempo era una especie de droga para la morocha que la hacía más bella aun.

D: hola Lea – dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo de Cory.

L: buenas noches Dianna, Hola Naya – dijo dirigiéndose a la morena más alta que miraba atónita la situación, definitivamente esto no tenía que pasar!, no así.

N: Hola Lea, Hola Cory- dijo despabilándose y moviendo la cabeza para salir de su pensamiento.

C: Hola Nay, tanto tiempo – decía irónicamente – jajaja es el colmo verte acá también.

N: vamos Cory, si se que te encanta verme - decía bromeando y tratando de sacarle lo tenso a la situación.

Hasta entonces Dianna no había podido despegar la mirada de la pequeña morocha, parecía estupidizada, sabía que no lo debía hacer, pero no podía mirar a otro lado, le era imposible. Naya y Cory que miraban lo que estaba pasando se sonrieron cómplices.

N: nos acompañan? – pregunto dirigiéndose a los recién llegados chicos.

Ahí fue cuando la rubia pudo desviar de una vez la mirada, giro rápidamente la cabeza y miro a Naya confundida. Por que había hecho eso? Porque los había invitado a sentarse?, igual no le molestaba la idea, el hecho de poder compartir una vez más una mesa allí con Lea le encantaba.

C: claro – decía sonriendo.

L: no cr… no creo que sea conveniente – decía mirando a Cory.

D: por? Cuál es el motivo? No veo el problema… - decía mirándola nuevamente.

L: lo siento Di – decía mirándose las manos y removiéndose incomoda – pero el problema es… eres tu – y elevo la mirada clavando sus ojos en lo de la rubia.

D: pe… pero – dijo tartamudeando

L: en realidad, disculpa – dijo interrumpiéndola- me exprese mal, no eres tú, la realidad, el problema es tu y yo juntas, en un mismo lugar, cenando.

C: oh vamos Lea, estamos nosotros también, no creo que eso llegue a generar algún problema.

L: sabes que no puedo Cory – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

D: está bien, está bien, saben qué? – dijo con los ojos un tanto brillosos, ya era incontenible – yo ya tenía que irme igualmente, se me hace tarde – para qué?, para acostarse a "no dormir"?, a dar vueltas en la cama? Pensaba mientras hablaba- espero disfruten la cena, nos vemos Nay- dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de la morena que la miraba confundida – chau Cory – dijo apoyándole una mano en el hombro en gesto de agrado – adiós – espeto mirando a Lea directo a los ojos dejando caer una lagrima. Se giro rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida.

Salió corriendo de allí, no se podía permitir que alguien la viera en ese estado, era consciente de que podían sacarle una foto y tendría que dar explicaciones. Se subió a su auto que estaba estacionado a media cuadra del lugar, apoyo sus manos en el volante y dejo caer la cabeza entre sus brazos rompiendo en llanto. Estuvo así no sabía cuánto, 10 segundos? 10 minutos? 10 horas?, lo suficiente como para desahogarse de momento.

Hasta que un mensaje en su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

_Podemos hablar?_ -** L**


	3. Recuerdos

**Ninguno me pertenece ni nada. Listo?.**

**A pedido de los rw, así que no me odien! no es tan largo como el anterior, pero dado a que he actualizado hoy no se pueden quejar! espero que les guste! gracias por todooo, nunca pensé que te llenaba tanto que la gente comente lo que uno escribe, y que guste!**

**por ahí leí algo de que en este fic Cory parece bueno. solo quiero decir que no me cae del todo bien, pero aquí lo tomaremos como un simple acompañante de Lea, y lo vamos a ver de ese modo, solo alguien que esta ayudándola a ella, y OJOOO! no es que la odie ni que piense que esto es lo que va a pasar o paso, pero de eso se trata esto, de ficción! **

Capitulo anterior:

Salió corriendo de allí, no se podía permitir que alguien la viera en ese estado, era consciente de que podían sacarle una foto y tendría que dar explicaciones. Se subió a su auto que estaba estacionado a media cuadra del lugar, apoyo sus manos en el volante y dejo caer la cabeza entre sus brazos rompiendo en llanto. Estuvo así no sabía cuánto, 10 segundos? 10 minutos? 10 horas?, lo suficiente como para desahogarse de momento.

Hasta que un mensaje en su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

_Podemos hablar?_ -** L**

* * *

Dianna se mordió el labio inferior pero no con dulzura, sino con bronca, no lo podía creer!, tenia tanta rabia como después de aquello que le había dicho, delante de todos, ahora tenia la caradurez de decirle si podían hablar?.

Volvió a llorar, una vez mas ya no entendía como su cuerpo todavía no se había disecado después de tantas lagrimas derramadas desde que Lea decidió dejarla. Todavía no podía creer como la morocha había reaccionado cuando le dijeron que debía decidir si hacer una carrera "limpia y directo a la fama" así le habían llamado, o ser una lesbiana mas del montón. Que palabras eran aquellas? como le habian podido dar a elegir? y como la morocha había elegido su carrera en vez de el amor?

**Flashback:**

D**:** no lo puedo creer! no lo puedo creeeeerrrr! - decía tirada en el piso llorando desconsoladamente

L: lo siento Di, lo siento yo... yo... - trataba de abrazarla pero la rubia se lo impedia sacándola bruscamente

D: no entiendo Lea, donde quedo todo lo que sentimos? - se agarraba la cabeza, quería creer que esto era solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla donde al despertar todo esto no estaría sucediendo.

L: yo se que no tengo perdón- espetaba al fin con un suspiro - pero no puedo desaprovechar todo lo que me esta brindando esta carrera, es mi momento, y no tendrías que estar así, estas siendo egoísta - trataba de pasar a ser ella la victima, siempre lograba dar vuelta las cosas.

D: YO EGOÍSTA? - le decía gritándole, ya estaba enojada - esto es el colmo!, ahora resulta que tu me dejas, así sin mas, por una estúpida carrera, y yo soy la egoísta?

L: no es solo por mi carrera amor tam... - fue interrumpida

D: NO ME DIGAS AMORR! NO DESPUÉS DE ESTO! - gritaba furiosa

L: es también por ti Dianna, está tu carrera en juego también - decía tratando de calmar a la rubia

D: NOOO! no te atrevas a decir que es por mi! no te atrevas Lea - ya un poco mas calmada, suspiraba dejándose caer en un sillón - sabes que si fuera por mi, tiro la carrera a la mier... - no pudo terminar.

L: no te pases! - la interrumpió.

D: como sea, no me importa, podría trabajar de camarera, o de vendedora en algún local - acotaba ya sin fuerzas de pelear - no me importa, lo único que necesito para vivir es a ti, eres mi aire, no quiero otra cosa - decía con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

L: nunca debimos sacarnos esa foto - se sentaba al lado de ella acariciándole la espalda, la entendía, la entendía perfectamente, ella ya había pasado por eso cuando le dijeron que debía elegir, se había desgarrado en llanto, solo que no se había querido mostrar débil frente a la rubia para que esto no costara tanto. Sabia que a la larga esta iba a ser la peor decisión d su vida, que en un tiempo no muy lejano ella ya no iba a ser la gran "Lea Michele" e iba a ser una cualquiera, una mas, como todas las que habían pasado por su gran momento y luego ya nada quedaba. Sabia que la fama iba y venia de momentos, pero lo que no volvería seria la rubia, esa hermosa chica que le había robado el corazón desde que la conoció. Todavía no entendía porque había tomado aquel camino de los dos que le ofrecían, calculaba que por el apuro en el que la habían metido, "-tienes que decidir ya-" le habían dicho y en ese momento no supo ni lo que decía, solo quería responderles lo que ellos deseaban escuchar para poderse largar corriendo de ahí a llorar en un lugar mas tranquilo.

D: la foto?, ahora culpas una foto? - preguntaba ya mucho mas calmada.

L: Di, eso dio mucho que hablar - decía arrugando sus labios.

D: fue decisión de las dos, tampoco era para tanto, aclaramos que iba por lo de la encuesta - espetaba golpeando el apoya brazos del sillón.

L: se que me voy a arrepentir de esto, se que - fue interrumpida de nuevo.

D Ni lo digas, por favor ni se te ocurra decirlo - la miraba directo a los ojos - solo... solo déjame sola, es todo lo que necesito - volvía a bajar la mirada.

L: pero vida no...

D: QUE TE VAYAAAS! - se levantaba y abría la puerta echándola

L: ok, me voy, solo quiero que sepas que todo esto no cambia lo que siento por ti - ya agarrando su abrigo se dirigía a la puerta para salir - y te voy a pedir un favor, un ultimo favor...

Dianna miraba el piso agarrada a la puerta ya abierta, no quería verla marchar, eso la terminaría por destruir. Lea tomo su mentón, lo elevo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de las dos ya estaban cristalizados, se le acerco y le deposito un beso en sus labios, dulce, tan dulce como la miel, y amargo, tan amargo como el ajenjo, aquella era su despedida.

L: eso es... un ultimo beso - le dio un apretón a la mano de la rubia que estaba aturdida, y salio corriendo de allí.

Dianna después de eso se dejo caer en el piso, con la puerta así, abierta. No le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para cerrarla y llegar hasta alguna silla, dejo caer su cabeza entre sus brazos y lloro, lloro como nunca, nadie merecía todo aquello que le ocurría, quien iba a ser merecedor de todo ese dolor que ella sentía en este momento, parecía que le habían agarrado el corazón y se lo estuviesen llenando de finas agujas, miles de ellas. No se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, aunque pocos o ninguno tenia.

**Fin Flashback.**

Los recuerdos le invadieron la cabeza, tomo su celular y lo apago. No quería volver a aquello. la morena había dejado claro que todavía seguía con la idea de que estar juntas arruinaría su carrera, estaba a simple vista, ella misma lo había dicho en el restaurante. Esta vez se proponía a si misma ser un poquito mas fuerte, necesitaba serlo, para poder de a poco superar, todo aquello que le estaba causando tanto dolor.

Tomo su auto y se dirigió a su casa, ya era suficiente por el día de hoy.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el restaurante habían quedado, una Naya estupefacta, un Cory aturdido, y una Lea que no podía disimular su malestar.

C: creo que te pasaste un poco esta vez - decía el alto mirando a su pequeña "no se que" - ella sufrio mucho, aun creo que lo sigue haciendo, fue muy duro lo que le respondiste.

N: me siento horrible, nunca debí invitarlos a acompañarnos, fue mi culpa! - negaba con la cabeza.

Lea no acotaba nada, estaba tan mal, ni siquiera quería estar ahí, pero era su trabajo, en media hora esperarían los paparazzi fuera para fotografiar a la "pareja del momento"

N: no, no, no, pobre Di, no lo puedo creer, que estúpida fui! - se levanto de su silla y tomo su abrigo.

L: donde vas? - pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

N: a casa de Dianna, en este momento va a necesitar a alguien - decía frunciendo los labios.

L: pues yo le he mandado un mensaje y ni siquiera ha contestado - miraba el celular - no debe estar tan mal.

N: NO SABES LO QUE DICES! - elevaba la voz.

C: de que hablas Naya? - preguntaba confuso

N: de nada, de nada - hacía gestos con sus manos como sin darle importancia - me voy, ustedes pagan por ser los últimos en llegar.

L: eso es una excusa estúpida! - decía mirándola con la boca abierta.

N: es lo menos que puedes hacer, adiós! - y sin mas, se retiraba del lugar.

C: me siento mal por ella - miraba hacia los platos de comida a medio comer que habían dejado las otras dos.

L: Cory tu no tienes la culpa de nada, demasiado haces para darme una mano con lo mio - sonreía al chico.

C: todas las fans "Monchele" me aman, pero todas las "Achele" me odian, y siento decirlo así, pero creo que son mas fieles que las que me tocan. fíjate ya no hay rastros de que ustedes están juntas, no se hablan, no aparecen juntas en ningún lado, y aun así siguen hablando de ustedes, y a mi me odian - decía con cara triste.

L: - espetaba una sonrisa, eso le causaba ternura, era lo mejor que le podía pasar, sus fans era el mejor pago que podía recibir por su trabajo - no estés mal Cory, esto ya pasara, tendrán que aceptar que ya no estamos juntas, la que si me preocupa es tu novia, ella lo debe estar pasando mal con todas estas fotos y comentarios.

C: por eso no te preocupes, digamos que... me lo debía - decía mirándola - ordenamos?

L: claro!

* * *

Dianna ya habia llegado a su casa, estaba esperando que se llene su tina, un baño relajante para después dirigirse a la cama, aun era temprano, tan solo las 9 pm, pero dado que la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, acostarse temprano no le vendría para nada mal.

ya se adentraba en el baño cuando escucho un toc toc toc proveniente desde la puerta.

D: HAY NO! - gritaba enfurecida.

se puso una bata sobre el cuerpo ya desnudo y se acerco a la puerta

D: QUIEN ES? - pregunto molesta.

- yo Dianna, ábreme, necesito hablar contigo.

D: no tenias otro momento? - espetaba ya abriendo la puerta

N: no - sonreía al ver como se encontraba la rubia - necesito que hablemos.

D: de que? - alzaba un ceja mientras ya las dos se adentraban en la casa.

N: que es lo que esta pasando? porque te fuiste así? que te molesto? lo que te dijo? o que fuera ella quien lo diga? no se suponía que ya la habías superado?


	4. ¿Qué esta pasando?

**Nada de nada me pertenece sino, no estaría escribiendo, estaría... bueno no importa!**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS Y GRACIAS A TODAS/OS POR LOS RW! SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR, SOLO TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON MI MAQUINA Y NECESITABA DE UN ****TÉCNICO (O DOCTOR DE MAQUINAS) JAJAJJAA SE LOS QUIEREEEE BESOTES! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

N: que es lo que esta pasando? porque te fuiste así? que te molesto? lo que te dijo? o que fuera ella quien lo diga? no se suponía que ya la habías superado?

* * *

Dianna se sentaba resoplando en el sillón, el tan ansiado baño que se iba a dar quedaría suspendido de momento, era imposible tratar de persuadir a Naya, no saldría de esta tan fácil, le tocaría aclarar todo.

D: ufff ok - decía bufando - esta bien, te contare todo, pero eso si prepara un café mientras cierro el agua de la tina, sino se me rebalsara.

N: - Naya sonreía, había logrado lo que se propuso, de hecho... siempre lo hacia - genial! - exclamaba entrando en la cocina - parece que esto da para largo - gritaba para que la rubia la escuche, pero esta no respondía - por lo menos me quedare a hacerte compañía Di - volvía a gritar - espero que tengas la sutileza de invitarme a dormir no? - gritaba una vez mas sin obtener respuesta.

mientras tanto en el baño Dianna se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos sentada de lado en el piso y jugando con una de sus manos en el agua, mientras que en la otra depositaba acostada su cara en el borde de la tina, cuantas veces la había llenado para su morena, y la había estado esperando para darse su relajante baño de "todas las noches" cuantas sesiones de besos, y porque no decir también cuantas veces habían hecho el amor ahí dentro, o simplemente se habían quedado abrazadas sin pensar o sin hablar o sin besarse solamente acariciándose y dejándose ser... una lagrima comenzaba a caer por la mejilla de la rubia, cuantos recuerdos, cuantos buenos momentos, y porque no los malos también, de todas maneras todos eran buenos si estaba junto a ella eso era lo que valoraba, pero ahora ya no estaba, otra lagrima caía, ya no había retorno, después de como Lea la trato esa noche, estaba clarisimo que a la morocha no le importaba nada y que ya se la había sacado de la cabeza, seguía siendo la misma, por un momento pensó que después de todo este tiempo se arrepentiría y volvería, después de todo Dianna había dicho a Lea que ella no iba a estar, pero era mentira, lo sabia, si la morena se le hubiese acercado un milímetro mas de la cuenta caería rendida, como cayo la primera vez... - DIIIIIII - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

D: porque gritas Nay? - le decía girándose y tratando de sacarse los últimos restos de sus lagrimas, no estaba bueno de que Naya se enterara de lo mal que la estaba pasando, porque dado esto, ella pasaría a ser la "pobrecita" y daría lastima, y eso lo ultimo que esperaba, no le gustaba dar lastima a nadie.

N: Dianna llevo quince minutos aquí parada llamándote y hablándote y no contestas - expresaba molesta - en que pensabas? o en quien mejor dicho - susurro esto ultimo casi inaudible.

D: en nada no importa, cosas mías, solo me quede así porque ansiaba ese baño - mentía, descaradamente.

N: bueno si quieres, tu sabes - hacia gestos con las manos.

D: yo se que Nay? - la miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

N: que si tu quieres puedes tomarte el baño, yo esperare aquí - señalaba con su mano - sentadita en la tapa del sanitario.

D: Naya Marie Rivera! que estas insinuando? - elevaba los brazos en forma de asombro - quieres verme desnuda? - la interrogaba tratando de mantenerse seria, pero le era imposible.

N: NO, NO, NO, por Dios Di!, que dices, solo que quiero que te sientas cómoda - decía totalmente sonrojada.

D: a si, claro, y porque quieres estar aqui mientras yo me doy el baño? - elevaba una ceja.

N: solo que...

D: QUE?

N: solo quería hacerte compañía, no quiero que estés sola - decía apenada agachando la cabeza.

Y... ahí estaba, ya comenzaban a sentir lastima por ella, lo detestaba, odiaba que la gente tratara de "consolarla" no le gustaban esas cosas, y no lo permitiría esta vez, menos que esa persona fuera Naya.

D: donde esta el café? - daba por sanjado el tema.

N: en la cocina, ya debe estar frió - salia del baño hacia la cocina, no sin antes acercarse a la tina y chapotear con su mano en el agua mojando intencionalmente a la rubia.

D: TE VOY A MATARRRRR! - gritaba mientras la otra ya corría.

N: ay! no es para tanto, en fin no tenias ganas de ducharte? - se le reía en la cara al ver el maquillaje todo corrido de la rubia.

D: ok, vamos al sillón? - decía frustrada - estoy cansada, quiero echarme allí mejor.

N: bien - sonreía de lado.

* * *

Lea se adentraba en su casa. Solitaria, fría, apagada, aburrida, todos eran sinónimos de "su nuevo hogar".

Se sentía terriblemente mal, culpable o como le quieran llamar, como había llegado a actuar así, los nervios la habían traicionado, y era sabido que no aguantaría una cena entera sentada frente a la rubia sin decirle lo hermosa que estaba, y no podía, NO PODÍA!, se lo prohibía a si misma, eso haría mas daño a Dianna e iba a creer que era una histérica, asi igualmente nunca penso que se sintiera tan mal, que estaba pasando?.

Lea daba por creído que Dianna ya la había olvidado y no sentía nada por ella, entonces porque había reaccionado así? para tanto era? todavía?

Solo podía hacer una cosa en ese momento, agarro su teléfono, busco un nombre y llamo.

J: hermosa! que alegría - espetaba tras el auricular alegremente.

L: mi amor, como te extraño - decía con su vos quebrada.

J: que pasa princesa, te oigo triste - hablaba suave

L: Jon siempre estas cuando te necesito, no se como agradecerte eso - decía ya llorando.

J: obvio Lee, para eso están los amigos, siempre estaré!, así como tu lo estas también cuando te necesito.

L no sabes cuanto necesito un abrazo en este momento - espetaba casi susurrando ya no podía ni hablar.

J: que ha pasado? - interrogaba confundido.

L: lo de siempre.

J: lo de siempre?, que es lo de siempre? - decía ya totalmente confundido - hasta donde yo tengo entendido "lo de siempre" ya estaba finalizado.

L: pues parece que no, y para peor he metido la pata de la peor manera - decía frustrada

J: ohhhhhh que has hecho Lea? no me digas que...

L: no es lo que piensas! - lo interrumpía, ya sabia a que se refería.

J: ok, pues cuéntame entonces, tengo toda la noche para ti hermosa - y se dejaba caer en un sillón, esta era otra conversación en la misma noche que también daría para largo. Sobre lo mismo, pero en distintas casa, aunque las protagonistas se sentían de la misma manera, totalmente devastadas.

* * *

N: entonces, a ver si entendí - las dos ya estaban sentadas o mas bien "tiradas" en el mueble y con el café en mano - dices que por mas que lo hayas intentado de mil maneras no has podido sacarte de la cabeza a Lea y sigues mas enamorada que nunca, por eso reaccionaste así en el restaurante?.

D: así es Nay - agarraba su cabeza con sus manos.

N: ok, déjame decirte que estas totalmente jodida - negaba con la cabeza.

D: ya lo se, esa es la peor parte, en unos días ya tendré que presentarme a grabar con ella y eso sera lo mas incomodo que pueda haberme pasado en la vida.

N: ah no, déjame decirte que estaba confundida, ahora si estas totalmente jodida! - la morena había omitido la grabación.

D: te lo dije.

N: dormimos Di? - decía dando por finalizado el tema sabia que su amiga ya no estaba bien.

D: si, por favor, lo necesito - ya se dirigían a la habitacion.

N: bien, yo del lado derecho - gritaba adentrándose en la cama a toda velocidad.

D: Nay?

N: si Di?

D: me abrazas?

N: claro mi vida!.

* * *

J: déjame decirte Lea que estas actuando muy inmaduramente - decia Jonathan ya estando al tanto de toda la situación.

L: pero es que es complicado Jon, no me juzgues, sabes lo que he pasado - espetaba devastada.

J: no puedes vivir ocultando lo que sientes Lee, o lo que eres, no lo podrás hacer por siempre, y te lo digo una vez mas, porque parece que aun esta esa llama prendida entre las dos, vas a perder lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida, yo se que es asi, no hay nadie como esa rubia, TU rubia! - decia tratando de que su amiga entendiera que estaba actuando mal.

L: lo se! - dejaba caer una lagrima - lo se Jony.

J: piénsalo bien Lea, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, y por favor no hagas nada mas así, que pueda lastimar tanto a Di - Jonathan ya quería a Dianna, pues quien no iba a hacerlo, si era una dulzura de persona.

L: no lo hice consciente, fue sin querer, pero en fin, tendré cuidado, no quiero hacerle mas daño - decía sonriendo ya se traía algo entre manos no iba a perder una vez mas a su rubia, si SU rubia - bueno mi vida voy a ir a descansar.

J: esta bien, llámame cualquier cosa princesa.

L: te amo, eres el mejor, bye!

J: yo también, adiós hermosa.

* * *

Un ruido molesto la sacaba de sus sueños, estaba como dice el dicho "en el quinto sueño", lo primero que hacia era mirar el reloj y descubrir que ya daban las 10:00 am abrió los ojos como platos y escucho su celular que estaba depositado en su mesita de noche.

D: diga?

- Dianna?

D: si, ella habla.

- ah, llamamos de parte de Ryan Murphy para comunicarle que en dos días se comenzara a grabar el capitulo que usted junto a la señorita Lea Michele protagonizaran - ese nombre retumbo en su cabeza y se sentó apoyándose sobre el respaldo de su cama.

D: si ya era consciente de eso mismo.

- bien, lo que quería terminar por comunicarle es que el capitulo se grabara en la ciudad de NY

La boca de Dianna tocaba las sabanas ya de tan abierta que estaba, definitivamente no contaba con este viaje.

- y quería confirmarle los horarios de salida de su vuelo.


	5. ohh a NY?

**nada de nada me pertenece. (esto me aburre) no es obvio eso ya? sino, que carajo haria escribiendo un Fic :s jajajaja**

**otra vez gracias y mas gracias, ustedes hacen que le de un giro a la historia, acaparo todos sus comentarios y trato de modificarla un poquito para que todos estén felices! besotes gigantes!. ahhhh antes de que digan algo, como la historia esta situada a futuro osea lo que seria en dos meses mas o menos en NY seria otoño :) espero lo disfruten, y ya que voy a actualizar seguido no pidan que haga testamentos, mis capacidades son limitadas después de todo un día de trabajo! jajajaja **

Un ruido molesto la sacaba de sus sueños, estaba como dice el dicho "en el quinto sueño", lo primero que hacia era mirar el reloj y descubrir que ya daban las 10:00 am abrió los ojos como platos y escucho su celular que estaba depositado en su mesita de noche.

D: diga?

- Dianna?

D: si, ella habla.

- ah, llamamos de parte de Ryan Murphy para comunicarle que en dos días se comenzara a grabar el capitulo que usted junto a la señorita Lea Michele protagonizaran - ese nombre retumbo en su cabeza y se sentó apoyándose sobre el respaldo de su cama.

D: si ya era consciente de eso mismo.

- bien, lo que quería terminar por comunicarle es que el capitulo se grabara en la ciudad de NY

La boca de Dianna tocaba las sabanas ya de tan abierta que estaba, definitivamente no contaba con este viaje.

- y quería confirmarle los horarios de salida de su vuelo.

* * *

D: ah... ah... bueno esta bien... - decía con la vos entre cortada, no se lo podía creer.

- muy bien, entonces quedamos así, mañana ya sale su vuelo, asi tiene tiempo de asentarse en el lugar y comenzar a grabar pasado mañana.

D: bien, perfecto, nos vemos - espetaba colgando ya el teléfono, a pesar de la sorpresa y de su fama ella no perdía la simpatía con cualquiera aunque no lo conociera, ella era así.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que finalizo la llamada, no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, le temblaban las piernas, esto ultimo del viaje se la ponia dificil, no contaba con tener que pasarse una semana lejos de sus amigos cuando mas los iba a anecesitar, con Lea y para peor en la ciudad de la morocha.

Todo se daba en contra suyo, parecia una mala pasada, esto seria complicadisimo.

Necesitaba hablar ya con alguien, miro hacia un lado y ahi estaba Naya casi desvanecida en el lado derecho de su cama pero sabia que si la despertaba esta iba a estar de muy mal humor.

Asi que se removio un poquito tratando de incomodar a la morena a ver si despertaba por si sola, pero nada ni se movia. Carraspeo su garganta un tanto fuerte, y tamoco.

Opto por hacer unas casi inexistente cosquillas en su nariz, asi por fin se despertaria un poco, eso nunca fallaba.

N: mmm...dpt...cmf...sm - decia algo inentendible pasandose el brazo por la cara por aquella molestia probocada en su nariz.

Y NADA, otra vez dianna volvia a insistir con las cosquillas.

N: MMM...DPT...CMF...SM - volvio a repetir molesta.

La rubia aprovecho esto y volvio a carraspear su garganta un poco mas fuerte todavia.

N: Dianna...? - decía con los ojos aun cerrados.

D: que pasa Nay?, es temprano duerme un rato mas - hablaba haciendose la desentendida, sabia que si la "fasa latina" se enteraba que ella habia probocado las cosquillas se enojaría mucho.

N: DIANNA...? - volvía a repetir mas fuerte.

D: que Nay? - respondía con otra pregunta.

N: Dianna... lo de las cosquillas en la nariz para despertar a alguien es el truco mas viejo que he visto en vida.

D: no se de que hablas - se removio inquieta.

N: Dianna...?

D: que Nay? - volvio a repetir ya cansada del jueguito

N: que ha pasado? de que quieres hablar? - preguntaba abriendo solo un ojo.

D: nada, que puede pasar a esta hora de la mañana?, todavia ni me he movido de aqui - señalana la cama donde ambas reposaban aun.

N: Dianna...?

D: QUE NAY?!

N: con quien has hablado por telefono?

D: con nadie! porque dices eso? se hacia la desentendida.

N: DIANNA...?

D: QUE? - ya ni la quería nombrar, habia sido descubierta miraba avergonzada hacia abajo.

N: porque tienes el teléfono en la mano entonces? y esa cara de asombro que parece que has visto un ovni - preguntaba ya apoyandose en el respaldo de la cama junto a su amiga.

D: - levantaba el teléfono moviendolo de un lado al otro . esto?, no es nada solo miraba el twitter.

N: Diann...

D: ESTA BIEN!... BASTA!... me llamaron de parte de RM que mañana parte mi vuelo hacia NY... grabaremos alli... sabes lo que eso para mi?... sabes lo dificil que me la ponen... como voy a hacer para resistirme... como hare para no decirle todo lo que pienso... o para peor contener todo lo que siento... o llegado el caso querer partirle la cara de una trompada... o de un beso?..., no se, se me complica con...

N: jajajaja, PARA PARA! - decia apoyandole una mano en el hombro en forma de contencion - ya lo sabia, jajajaja - volvio a reir.

Dianna la miraba totalmente confundida ladeando su cabeza.

D: como que lo sabias? - preguntaba incredula.

N: si, te escuche mientras hablabas por telefono - le decia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

D: pero como que me has escuchado? ohhh... desde cuando estas despierta - preguntaba abriendo los ojos.

N: desde antes que vos - no podia contener la risa.

D: y porque no me dijiste nada? - elevaba los brazos.

N: a ver... preimero porque fue divertido espiar tu cara mientras hablabas por telefono y te lo comunicaban - reia - tendrias que haberte visto a vos misma - volvia a reir- luego durante aproximadamente cuarenta minutos estubiste susurrando algo como "no puede ser, no puede ser" y por ultimo queria demostrrte que no puedes vivir sin mi - reia aun mas - que ni me dejas dormir tranquila porque me necesitas! - reia ya a carcajadas.

D: no me lo puedo creer, eres una zorra! - reia junto a su amiga mientras la empujaba de la cama.

N: Dianna...?

D: QUE NAYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

N: te quiero.

D: jajajaja yo tambien, gracias Nay por todo en serio - decia ya mas calmada.

* * *

A diez minutos de alli se encontraba Lea ya levantada, con un cafe en una de sus manos, y con el telefono en la otra.

J: mi vida? tan temprano? y ahora que paso?

L: lo hice - espetaba feliz con una sonrisa en la cara.

J que hiciste Lee? - decía medio adormecido.

L: comencé con mi plan de recuperar a Dianna - no perdia su sonrisa.

J: Lea sabes que eso va a ser muy dificil no? - trataba de calmar a su amiga.

L: lo se - se ponia seria.

J: bien, cuéntame - le decía sentandose en su cama.

L: bien como tu ya sabes mañana sale mi vuelo rumbo a NY para grabar alli - la morena ya estaba al tanto de esto ya hacia unos dias.

J: si, y estoy muy feliz por eso - decia sonriendo ahora el.

L y me han llamado para confirmar mi vuelo y he dicho que queria viajar junto a la señorita Agron, asi podremos charlar sobre los guiones durante el viaje, y han aceptado - volvia a sonreir.

J: oooh Lea, pero como sabes si eso no molestara a Di? - preguntaba un tanto preocupado.

L: no lo se, pero por algo se empieza no? - decia terminando su cafe.

J: prométeme que no haras nada que la ponga incomoda, sabes como es Di, es capas de aguantar cualquier cosa con tal de no armar una "escena" - decia defendiendo a la rubia.

L: lo prometo - respondia no muy convencida.

J: y que haras con los paparazzi?

L: ya lo pensare, Cory ya no esta y no puedo disimular junto a el, asi que tendre que buscar otra manera - hablaba mientras pensaba.

J: bien, buena suerte entonces hermosa!, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir,piensalo bien, y no lastimes mas a tu rubia, porque la vas a perder del todo.

L: jamas - volvia la sonrisa a su cara

Estaba muy convencida de que era una pieza fuerte para la debilidad de la Dianna, pero tambien sabia que esta estaba dolida y que no iba a ser para nada facil volver a recuperarla.

Miraba el celular, algo tenia que hacer, escribio un mje y le dio "enviar".

Dianna que estaba saliendo del baño para tomar su desayuno veia que su celular vibraba todavia sobre la mesa de noche.

L: "Templado, entre 16° y 20°".

D: "Que?" - que era esto?, le estaba tomando el pelo?

L: "si estas armando tu maleta o pensando en que poner ese es el clima ahora en NY".

D: "..."

L: "que significa eso?"

D: "que no me importa".

Agarro el celular y le dio al botón verde sobre el nombre de la rubia.

Dianna no se lo podia creer, un vez mas, el dia se la ponia bastante dificil, decidio atender, era lo mejor, pues pasarian una semana juntas grabando.

D: que quieres?

L: porque me hablas asi?

D: me estas gastando una broma Lea?

L: porque me dices eso?

D: bien, me canse! a que juegas?

L: a nada Dianna, solo queria hablar contigo.

D: ohhh, y no te preocupa que los paparazzi puedan publicar esta llamada? - decia totalmente ironica.

L: no digas pabadas Dianna. - ella tenia esa facilidad de sacarla de sus casillas.

D: para que lo sepas, tengo buenos informantes que me pueden decir el clima en NY.

L: es otoño, es el mejor clima para visitar NY. - espetaba sonriendo.

D: no voy de visita. - decia seria.

L: lo se, pero podriamos pasear en algun rato libre - hablaba emocionada.

D: lo dudo. - era borde, y colgaba la llamada.

Volvia a sonar el celular de la rubia y ya frustrada lo miraba, otro mensaje.

L: "podemos comenzar de nuevo?" ...

**Solo voy a decir que el capitulo que viene se llamara "el vuelo" :) sean felices.**


	6. El Vuelo

**Descargo: Nada de todo esto me pertenece, menos los nuevos integrantes del Fic!**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios! no se dan una idea de lo que te influye a seguir escribiendo el saber que a alguien le gusta la historia! besos para tod s y un especial saludo a las Pervers :) **

Volvía a sonar el celular de la rubia y ya frustrada lo miraba, otro mensaje.

L: "podemos comenzar de nuevo?" ...

* * *

Dianna se quedaba incrédula, que esperaba Lea de ella? que es lo que quería? acaso podía ser tan ignorante, y no darse cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado la había destruido?, y para peor ella había regresado emocionada de su viaje por Europa con un halo de esperanza, y la morena se había encargado de destruirle sus pocas expectativas tras aquel encuentro en le restaurante, con Cory y con Naya de por medio.

Alguna vez sentiste que estabas construyendo algo a sudor y lagrima, viene alguien y te derrumba todo lo que venís armando?, como cuando uno arma una torre de naipes con todo el trabajo del mundo y llega alguien muy "simpático" por así decirlo y de un solo soplido lo hace caer todo.

Pues así se encontraba Dianna en ese momento. Intentaba fabricar un muro frente a l morena ladrillo a ladrillo, y estaba claro de que este no era justamente el Muro de Berlín, tan difícil de derrumbar, al contrario, era frágil, muy frágil. No quería sufrir mas, pero este mensaje era similar a una maquina demoledora, que con un simple movimiento hacia caer todas las piezas dejándola así a la tempestad, descubierta y arriesgada, como un venado a los ojos de una hiena, se encontraba sin escapatoria; temerosa de caer de nuevo en aquellos brazos y esos besos que tanto daño habían causado.

Pero no debía, ni en sus planes mas remotos estaba esto, solo sabia que ese mensaje no traería nada bueno consigo.

El problema era ahora que contestar...**SI?, **seria como tirarse al medio del océano lleno tiburones, y sin salvavidas!...**NO?**, era borrar lo poco y nada que quedaba de esperanza de "esto",** MEJOR SEAMOS AMIGAS?** nada mas? pero que estupidez! eso seria imposible, si de hecho asi había empezado todo, con una "pseudo-amistad".

Cuando ya se disponía a contestar:

N: Di! siempre haces que se enfrié el café - espetaba enojada - que haces? - preguntaba - otra vez con el teléfono? - reía .

D: Na...nada - tartamudeaba.

N: A ver rubita? - decía quitándole el teléfono de las manos.

D: NOOOOO! - trataba de sostener este, pero era imposible, Naya había sido mucho mas rápida y ya se lo escondía atrás de la espalda.

N: Que tiene de malo?, acaso hay algo de ti que yo no sepa? - decía sonriendo - lo dudo - reía.

D: No Nay! - volvía a repetir, tratando de sacarle el celular.

N: HEY, HEY, HEY! - le decía - cuidado con las manitos, que haces Dianna? estas queriendo tocarme? - reía a carcajadas - si es así solo tienes que decírmelo - guiñaba un ojo de forma sugerente.

D: No digas pavadas Nay! - decía completamente sonrojada.

N: Di...

D: Mhm?...

N: Cuanto hace que no...? - se la dejaba picando.

D: Que no que? - elevaba las cejas.

N9*8/: Que no...tu sabes! - espetaba moviendo las manos, como dándose a entender.

D: Ooh...te refieres a ESO!? - pregunta mas sonrojada.

N: Si! - reía.

D: No, no... no lo se! - miraba el piso.

N: NO ME DIGAS QUE... jajaja - ya no se podía contener.

D: Que tiene de malo? -preguntaba.

N: DIANNA NO HAS TENIDO RELACIONES DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ CON LEA?

D: ...- no contestaba, el que calla otorga dice el dicho.

N: OHH POR DIOS! - no lo podía creer.

D: Hablando de ella, devuélveme el teléfono, que tengo que hacer algo - trataba de sanjar el tema.

N: Espera, espera... como que algo? Hablando de ella? - elevaba una ceja, de forma incrédula.

D: Si , me ha escrito y debo contestar - decía volviendo a acercarse a la morena para quitarle el aparato.

N: NOOO! no debes!, ademas primero lo quiero ver yo!

D: Es mio! - gritaba forcejeando.

En el intento de una por leer y la otra por quitárselo, el celular fue a parar a un rincón en el piso, quedando así, inutilizable, con la pantalla partida.

D: MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! -gritaba recogiéndolo.

N: Yo no fui! - espetaba asombrada.

D: Ah no? - la miraba furiosa - si claro!, hora dime que fui yo no?

N: Bueno mura el lado positivo, te he hecho un favor - ayudaba a recoger lo que quedaba de el.

D: Un favor? - la miraba sorprendida - a que te refieres?

N: Si, he llegado a leer el mensaje de Lea... que ibas a responder a eso Di?

D: QUE NO! que no podemos comenzar de nuevo, porque ella se ha encargado de destruirlo todo - respondía segura.

N: Eso es realmente lo que quieres?

D: ...

N: Eso es lo que deseas Dianna? - volvía a preguntar tras el silencio de la rubia.

D: No! - sollozaba - pero entiendo que no puedo mostrarme débil ante ella, se aprovechara de esto...- las lagrimas caían sobre su mejilla.

N: A ver rubia... - la tomaba de las manos, y la sentaba en el borde de la cama - hay una cosa que debes entender - le secaba las lagrimas - una cosa es que no debes rebajarte, perder tu orgullo, y regalarte - Dianna asentía - y otra muy distinta es que cierres esa ultima puerta o ese pequeño postigo, que queda abierto aun hacia la felicidad de las dos.

D: No puedo ser feliz con ella - las lagrimas continuaban cayendo

N: Por que? - preguntaba tratando de entender a su amiga.

D: Porque ella no lo desea así - se agarraba la cabeza entre sus manos.

N: Dianna, bien sabemos las dos, que Lea estaba muy enamorada de ti, que eras su mundo, y dudo que esto que sentía ya no exista - Dianna negaba con la cabeza.

D: Entonces POR QUE LO HIZO? - gritaba enfurecida.

Todos los momentos vividos golpeaban su cabeza como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, si posibilidad alguna de unir ese millón de piezas.

Era tan contradictorio todo, de un día para el otro Lea había pasado de amarla a decirle que no podían estar mas juntas...Por el bien de ¿ambas?, PATRAÑAS!, esto era solo por la morocha.

N: Ven aquí - espetaba invitándola a sus brazos - no te puedo ver así - le decía acariciado su cabello - pero también, se que es la única que te puede hacer feliz, y eso es lo que quiero para ti.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ya en NY, se encontraban dos personas muy conocidas para todos, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

- Pero Ryan, te digo que si es lo que el publico quiere, hay que dárselo!

R: NO! no lo voy a permitir, yo he creado a "Rachel" y no voy a hacer un monstruo de ella ahora - espetaba furioso.

- esto se nos viene abajo, mira el escándalo que nos han armado solo porque "Quinn" no aparece en la portada - le decía mirando informes de estadísticas - ellos quieren que " Rachel" experimente.

R: Brad, si "Rachel" quiere experimentar, ya tiene a Dean para eso - le decía ya mas calmado.

B: No es lo mismo Ryan, me sorprende que digas eso.

R: DIJE QUE NO! Y ES NO! - gritaba.

B: OK! como tu quieras, pero luego no te quejes cuando le programa sea opacado por cualquier otra estúpida serie que por lo menos le da a los fans lo que quieren ver. No te olvides que vives de ellos y lo que quieren es que "Rachel" pruebe con una mujer, y sabes muy bien que "Quinn" tiene el papel perfecto para eso, ya hemos recibido muchos ideas, pero bueno...tu te lo pierdes! - salia pegando un portazo.

R: mierda! - decía en un susurro ya estando solo en su improvisada oficina en NY.

* * *

La hora del vuelo estaba llegando, Lea ya tenia todo organizado en su maleta, no llevaba mucho, ya que la mayoría de la vestimenta que llevaría puesta se la proveerían de vestuario. Pero si tenia algo grande preparado, y no era facil de llevar a cabo.

Había arreglado con su agente luego de una muy dura discusión que llegaría tarde a su vuelo. Tarde como para poder pasar corriendo y lo mas invisible posible para las cámaras, peor no demasiado como para perderlo, lo que no había planeado había sido la llegada a NY.

Su agente, le había comunicado que de esa parte no se encargaría ella, que debía ser consiente de lo que había planeado, ya que era grande para enfrentar problemas y responder las preguntas que le hicieran, estaba visto que se encontraba en total desacuerdo con el viaje planeado por Lea junto a la Señorita Agron. Pero bueno... tendría todo un vuelo para planearlo

* * *

Dianna ya en el aeropuerto esperaba solo junto a su maleta, que anunciaran su partida. Había preferido que nadie la acompañe, ya que odiaba las despedidas.

-SE ANUNCIA EL VUELO CON DESTINO EN LA CUIDAD DE NUEVA YORK, POR EL PASILLO CINCO - una voz la saca de su trance y era confirmada por una gigante pantalla con letras rojas.

Sin esperar ,as se dirigió hacia allí.

- Adelante por favor - decía una de las azafatas tras haber confirmado su boleto.

D: Gracias - sonreía.

Busco su lugar, agradeció al cielo el hecho de que le había tocado ventanilla, y que al parecer, junto a ella, no viajaría nadie, ya que ese asiento se conservaba vació.

Se acomodo hacia tras reclinando el asiento, se puso sus auriculares, se tumbo de costado mirando hacia el exterior por la pequeña ventanilla y se tapo con su sobretodo.

Después de todo aquel viaje era una perfecta excusa para descansar sin ser interrumpida, al menos por aproximadamente ocho horas.

* * *

Apenas a unos segundo de allí, una morena con una gorra y nos grandes lentes, corría literalmente por el hall del aeropuerto, directo al pasillo cinco, dado que de despachar su maleta ya se había encargado su agente.

Entregaba el boleto a la azafata, al grito de "ESPEREN!" y sonreía apresurando su entrada al avión.

Se acomodaba en su asiento con una sonrisa en la cara y medio agitada, LO HABÍA LOGRADO!, había pasado totalmente desapercibida ante los lentes de las camaras de aquellos paparazzis que esperaban por una gran noticia, chimento, o rumor, de cualquiera que partiera o llegara al aeropuerto de Los Angeles.

Miro a su lado, y tan solo pudo observar un bulto acostado de lado, con los ojos totalmente perdidos en el exterior, que ni se había percatado de la llegada de un nuevo "compañero" de vuelo.

Se quedo así observándola sin decir nada, pues era inservible la idea de molestarla, con la excusa de que?. Tras unos minutos pudo ver como Dianna, iba cayendo lentamente, en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Luego de dos largas horas Dianna, se removía incomoda en su asiento, puesto que las ganas de ir al toilette estaban llamándola, lo sabia, sabia que había sido totalmente estúpido, tomar ese café antes de su vuelo!, ya que por la cabeza de cualquier ser pensante pasaría la idea, de no aguantarse hasta llegar a destino.

Se incorporaba un poquito, recogiendo su sobretodo, y doblándolo en dos, para dejarlo acomodado, miro hacia el suelo, y ahí es cuando noto que no estaba sola.

Dos inquietos pies, se movían de lado a lado, en ese asiento que no había nadie cuando ella habia caído dormida. Fue elevando su vista, por las perfectas piernas, pasando por la cintura y el abdomen, donde se depositaban otras dos inquietas manos, jugando entre si con sus dedos. Fue todo lo que necesito para darse una idea de quien era.

Elevo su mirada de golpe, omitiendo el resto del torso, llegando directo a sus ojos, esos ojos que tan perdida la traían.

Abrió su boca tan grande como pudo, pero ninguna palabra parecía salir de allí.

L: HOLA! - decía con una enorme sonrisa y mirándola fijamente.

**Pero que dices tu de tomar riesgos**  
**Que dices de saltar del borde**  
**Sin saber si hay tierra sólida abajo**  
**O una mano que te sostenga o el infierno para pagar**


End file.
